Hujan, Sebuah Penantian
by Keivcake
Summary: Karena kau akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu. Iya 'kan, Mukuro? 6918. Author kembali dari hiatus panjang.


**Disclaimer :** All characters and properties of Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.

**Warning :** OOC, plotless, a lil bit romance, bad diction and description, short fict, typo(s).

* * *

><p><strong>6918's fanfiction<strong>

**Hujan, Sebuah Penantian**

**by**

**Llewellyn del Roya**

* * *

><p>Gelap adalah citra yang terekam kala cahaya keemasan itu menghilang. Terbenam di celah mega merah yang mendendang sunyi. Malam, bukan hanya tentang gelap yang merajai hari menggantikan sang mentari yang telah lelah bertahta. Namun terselip sejuta asa yang akan terajut perlahan ketika pagi datang. Ketika cahaya terbentuk dari kepingan mentari yang kembali hadir menawarkan kehangatan.<p>

Kilaunya melenggang datang, desau angin yang saling bersahutan menguarkan aroma khas sang malam. Dewi malam mulai beranjak ke peraduan, bersatu bersama mozaik yang telah lebih dulu menampakkan keagungannya di langit utara. Gemintang cahaya penuh warna berkelip saling menyapa, sebuah lukisan yang lengkap menghiasi nyala rembulan.

Dua keping itu mengerling—menggali memori yang terwujud di senja hari. Tak ada ekspresi yang tercipta di sana. Tak ada tawa khas yang selalu tersuara darinya. Matanya menatap jauh ke horizon malam, memerangkap waktu untuk berhenti dan memerhatikan sosoknya yang telah lama terdiam di sana.

Biru gelapnya melambai lembut kala gemerisik itu melewatinya. Lavender ikut melambai dan menarikan keindahan laksana maharani yang tengah bertahta di mahligai emas. Kakinya menjejak di tanah berlapis alas hijau yang lembab oleh uap air yang bersatu bersama partikel udara.

Nafasnya berdesah seiring detaknya yang mengalun perlahan. Mencoba menyingkap memoar yang terperangkap gelap. Bahkan seolah dia tak ingin ada di sini. Agar dia tak perlu mengingat sosok yang membuatnya menjadi pengecut sejati. Bergeming sang dewi malam memusatkan cahaya padanya, manakala dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan padang bunga lavender memunggungi bulatan emas yang masih setia menyinari pucuk pepohonan.

"Fufufu…" Dan tawanya mengudara di tengah hening yang menyelimuti malam.

**Dia tak melihatmu…**

**Ah, bukan. Dia memang tidak ingin melihatmu**

**Bukan kau yang tercitra di hitam kelabunya, tapi sosok berambut emas yang sejak dulu kau benci**

**Bukankah kau ilusionis?**

**Kenapa tidak kau paksa dia untuk berpaling kepadamu?**

**Seolah kau adalah dia**

**Dan kau akan mendapatkan sosoknya, tapi bukan hatinya**

Pagi datang lagi saat cahaya itu merayap melalui garis-garis semu di pasak timur. Dia selalu tahu kemana langkahnya harus menapak. Keraguan tak ada dalam daftar kata yang ada dalam hidupnya. Dia bisa berada dimanapun dia mau. Melompat dari waktu ke waktu. Tak pernah tenggelam di perut bumi, selalu timbul bersama gelembung buih-buih kehidupan yang tak pernah meredup.

Sosoknya adalah manifestasi semu yang tak mampu dilukis oleh tangan-tangan biasa, menguarkan aroma menyengat khas bunga teratai yang mekar memesona di permukaan air yang tenang. Seperti itulah dia; Rokudo Mukuro.

Aktivitas harian—yang tak pernah absen dari agendanya—akan segera diajalankan. Menjejakkan kaki di ruangan sang Cloud Guardian, senyum terbit di wajahnya yang tampan. Tak selang waktu beberapa detik setelahnya, senjata metal mendarat dengan indah di pipinya. Tapi tak ada reaksi terkejut di gestur wajahnya.

"Fufu, selamat pagi, Kyouya-kun…" tawa dan suaranya membuat pemuda—atau pria?—di depannya menatap tajam, berharap sosok berambut nanas itu akan lenyap atau menghilang dari pandangannya.

Detik waktu serasa melambat kala dua hitam kelabu bertemu merah dan biru yang berkilau.

"Pergi dari sini atau kamikorosu." Tak ada nada ancaman yang keluar bersama kalimat singkat dari sang karnivora, datar dan monoton. Ekspresinya tak sedikitpun berubah sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Ada yang berbeda dari Hibari Kyouya pagi ini, dan Mukuro yakin hanya dia yang menyadarinya.

Dia sudah tahu—Mukuro sudah tahu—bahwa Hibari Kyouya tidak menyukai keberadaannya.

"Fufufu, kalau wajahmu seperti itu kau akan terlihat tua sebelum waktunya, Kyouya-kun," hantaman tonfa yang seketika membuat wajahnya berdenyut dan memerah adalah jawaban atas kalimatnya.

Berlalu begitu saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tak ada respon manis yang dia dapatkan dari mantan prefek Namimori yang kini telah berubah. Gurat-gurat masa remaja dulu terhapus oleh usia yang membuat segalanya terlihat berbeda. Tapi satu hal yang masih sama.

Dia—Rokudo Mukuro—tak pernah bosan mengayuh sampan mengarungi urat-urat bumi, masih saja merajut harap di balik tawa yang menyembunyikan redup kilau dua kepingnya. Tak ada yang sanggup membatasi geraknya, karena dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia sukai. Terkecuali satu hal; memiliki sosok yang bercahaya meski kadang tersamar oleh mendung yang menggantung menutupi keindahannya.

Melangkahkan kaki semakin dalam untuk sekedar menyapa seseorang, maniknya menatap datar dua sosok yang tengah bercengkerama di ruangan sang Juudaime. Salahnya sendiri yang dengan tidak sopannya memasuki ruangan tanpa mengucapkan salam atau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"A—ah, Mukuro-san," tangan kecil itu memintal jarak dengan sosok yang beberapa saat yang lalu menjeratnya. Rona merah terpeta jelas di wajah yang dibingkai rambut cokelat gelap.

"Lanjutkan saya, Tsunayoshi-kun," dia melirik sosok berambut emas yang tersenyum ke arahnya seolah berkata 'hai, Mukuro' dan mengalihkan tatapan pada pemimpin Vongola—lagi, "sampai jumpa." Seketika sosoknya lenyap menghambur bersama partikel udara.

Kini terlihat jelas apa yang membuat Hibari Kyouya terlihat berbeda pagi ini.

**Kau berada di tempat yang salah**

**Bukan ini tujuan yang kau tetapkan**

**Tapi kau tak bisa tak memerhatikan sosoknya saat manikmu menangkap bayangnya**

**Kau akan menang**

**Iya 'kan, Rokudo Mukuro?**

Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, memerhatikan bulatan keemasan yang setengahnya bersembunyi di balik tabir temaram. Membuat suasana malam yang tadinya terang sedikit meremang. Langit terlihat kelabu, tak ada kilau cahaya penuh warna yang bersinar menemani penguasa langit malam.

Memejamkan mata sejenak saat angin berhembus pelan menerpa wajahnya, dia menatap langit yang semakin gelap karena dewi malam hampir sepenuhnya bersembunyi di tabir mega menyamarkan cahayanya. Mencoba mengingat potongan-potongan adegan yang terekam jelas di setiap sel-sel otaknya. Mengingat reaksi Hibari Kyouya yang bahkan hanya bergeming menanggapi segala kalimat yang terlontar darinya.

Fantasi, sungguh sebuah ironi.

Mencintai seseorang yang telah terpaku pada sosok lain.

Terlalu banyak celah rumit yang tercipta selama dia hidup di dunia, dan kini segalanya menyembul semakin ke permukaan karena satu kejanggalan yang tidak bisa dia enyahkan.

Ah, dia akan mendapatkannya 'kan? Tentu saja. Tak ada tak bisa dia dapatkan. Mengenal kata 'menyerah' pun tidak. Lihat saja nanti, dia akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

.

.

"Kyouya-kun…" Maniknya mengerling heran saat tidak mendapati sambutan yang biasa dia dapatkan ketika memasuki ruangan beraroma khas Hibari Kyouya. Tanya yang tak terucap darinya terjawab saat mendapati Hibari tengah duduk di bingkai jendela ruangannya, menatap jauh ke langit senja kemerahan yang membuat sosoknya berkilau tertimpa cahaya. Untaian hitamnya melambai lembut tersentuh angin yang memainkan helaiannya.

Detik mengabur selama beberapa waktu saat Mukuro terpaku pada sosok Hibari yang terlihat begitu indah. Seperti malaikat. Ah, bukan, bahkan jauh lebih indah.

Melangkahkan kakinya tanpa suara, Mukuro mendekati Hibari yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan—

"Mau apa, Herbivora?" Berhenti. Tak ada suara yang menjawab tanya yang terlontar. Hanya desau angin yang menyentuh helaian mereka yang terdengar bergemirisik di tengah hening.

"Fufu, merindukanku, Kyouya-kun?" Dia mencoba memecahkan sepi yang terasa sangat janggal. Bukan situasi ini yang terbentuk di waktu mereka bertemu, bukan sepi yang terasa menyesakkan.

Hembusan nafas Hibari terdengar begitu jelas tertangkap oleh telinga Mukuro.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Mukuro." Hibari melompat turun dan berjalan melewatinya. Tak ada tonfa yang siap menerjang di kedua tangannya, tak ada 'kamikorosu' yang akan disambut Mukuro dengan 'fufufu'-nya. Tak ada Hibari yang biasanya.

Dan bayangannya lenyap di balik pintu yang berderit tertutup.

.

Kisah ini terasa semakin rumit. Hibari tak pernah melihat bahwa ada bayang-bayang yang selalu menjaganya, bahwa ada sosok yang selalu memerhatikannya, bahwa ada 'dia' yang selalu menghiburnya dengan cara berbeda.

Apakah sesulit itu melupakan orang yang telah menjadi milik orang lain?

Apakah tak akan ada akhir kisah yang bahagia di sini? Karena satu orang, dua hati ikut terjebak dalam pusaran yang menjerat semakin dalam.

.

Langit terlihat semakin gelap, melantunkan aroma suram yang menguar dari awan mendung yang semakin tebal menggantung. Hujan. Langit biru tertutupi kelabu yang membisikkan aroma sendu.

Tak akan ada mahluk yang mau basah oleh tetesan air yang menghujani permukaan bumi semakin deras, mereka berlomba bersembunyi di tempat-tempat terdekat atau kembali ke sarang untuk merajut kehangatan.

Dan Hibari Kyouya adalah satu-satunya sosok yang berdiri di bawah hujan saat semua orang berlomba menjaga diri agar tidak terkena tetesan air dari langit.

Memejamkan mata, Hibari menarik nafas panjang, terasa perih saat udara menyentuh tulang rawan hidungnya. Sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di tempat ini? Tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi ribuan bunga chrysanthemum yang melayu tertimpa hujan. Entahlah.

Dia tidak menangis, maaf saja, Hibari tidak akan pernah menangis karena apapun.

Kelopaknya terbuka perlahan menatap sayu, tubuhnya limbung. Dia yakin beberapa detik lagi tubuhnya akan menyentuh tanah basah. Pandangannya mengabur manakala terpaan angin kencang menghempas pelan tubuhnya.

Dan detik berikutnya kehangatan melingkupinya. Kehangatan?

"Kyouya-kun…" Hibari mengerjap, hanya satu orang yang memiliki suara khas seperti ini. "Fufufu," dan juga tawa ini.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kedinginan," kehangatan itu semakin menjalari tubuhnya saat sosok di depannya merengkuhnya semakin erat.

"Pergi dari sini, Herbivora," kalimat yang tak senada dengan gerakan tubuhnya, dia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Mukuro semakin dalam. Mencoba mencari kehangatan di bawah langit yang semakin deras mencurahkan tetesan hujan.

Waktu terasa melambat menyaksikan dua sosok yang saling mendekap erat. Begitu banyak kalimat yang teredam oleh gemerisik hujan yang terasa mendendangkan melodi seirama dengan mentari yang perlahan menampakkan kemilaunya meniup awan kelabu menjauhi langit biru.

"Fufu, aku mencintaimu, Kyouya-kun."

"Kamikorosu."

Atas nama hujan dan penantian, sepasang hitam kelabu berkilau memesona dalam dekapan musuh abadinya. Begitu serasi bersama kelopak chrysanthemum yang terjatuh dan melambai terbuai angin.

Lembaran baru akan segera dimulai.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Fict percobaan setelah sekian lama sama sekali tidak pernah menulis. Sepertinya kemampuan menulis saya semakin memudar. Kacau. *pundung* Tapi karena banyak alasan, saya tidak—belum— mau berhenti menulis, jadi saya akan banyak berlatih agar tetap bisa menelurkan karya yang semakin membaik seiring berjalannya waktu. Maaf jadinya gaje nan abal begini. OTL<p>

So, Pals. Tell me your opinion about this fict.

Seperti biasa, kesalahan pengetikan huruf dan tanda baca silahkan ditegur.


End file.
